Fall In Love
by Christal Alice
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu rasanya.../EXO/TAORIS/Reader yang baik hati adalah yang meninggalkan jejak 8)
1. Chapter 1

**Story by Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Fall in Love**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KRISTAO**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, School life **

**Rating: T**

**©KrisTao©**

_"semua orang tak henti-hentinya merecoki dengan pertanyaan yang kurang lebih sama : apa aku sedang jatuh cinta ? Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutku. Namun, setiap kali menyadari kehadiranmu di sana, aku tak mampu menyembunyikan rona di wajahku. Seperti tunas yang selalu mencari hangat matahari, mataku selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk memandangimu berlama-lama. Semua yang kau lakukan selalu mampu membuatku tergugu."_

.

.

.

Pemuda yang memiliki paras imut dan memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya itu tersenyum manis saat melihat objek yang tengah dilihatnya kini sedang berjalan memasuki ruang kelas yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kelas miliknya. Seperti biasa, hari ini maupun di setiap pagi sebelumnya, Tao―pemuda imut itu―akan selalu datang lebih awal dan menatap keluar jendela hanya untuk melihat seorang yang amat disukainya memasuki ruang kelas.

Huang Zi Tao lupa sejak kapan ia bisa jatuh hati pada kakak kelasnya yang bernama Wu Yifan atau biasa di panggil Kris. Seorang pemuda tampan keturunan China-Kanada dengan wajah bak pangeran negeri dongeng serta memiliki tubuh yang menjulang tinggi. Ooh….mengingatnya saja sudah membuat anak panda itu selalu merona merah.

"DOR!"

"AAH!"

Tao yang sedang melamun sontak memekik kecil saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Dengan raut wajah yang ditekuk, Tao menoleh sebal kearah seseorang yang kini tengah terkikik kecil karena ekspresinya barusan.

"Ish! Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya Kai?!

"Haha maaf Tao, lagi pula kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu ? Ah! Biar kutebak pasti memperhatikan Kris hyung lagi ya" Kai malah semakin menggoda Tao. Perlahan semburat merah muncul di pipi Tao.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" jawab Tao jutek berusaha telihat normal, lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda imut itu berniat untuk pergi ke kantin karena tadi pagi ia tidak sarapan di rumah. Karena letak kelasnya berada di lantai 2, Tao harus menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia lalu melompat saat kakinya menginjak di dua anak tangga terakhir.

TAP!

Tao lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dan merasa bangga saat kakinya mendarat sempurna di lantai bawah tanpa terjatuh seperti beberapa minggu lalu yang menyebabkan kakinya terkilir akibat kekonyolannya.

"Hey bocah! Kau bisa terjatuh jika melompat seperti itu"

**Deg**

Tao merasa jantungnya akan melompat saat mendengar suara berat yang cukup familiar di indera pendengarannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Tao berbalik dan great! Terlihat diatas sana seorang Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris tengah berdiri dengan gaya cool dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam masing-masing saku celananya. Saking terpesonanya bahkan Tao tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Anak panda itu baru tersadar kembali saat Kris mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang lebar keatas surai hitamnya.

"Ha-hai Kris gege…" cicit Tao pelan antara gugup dan malu.

Kris tersenyum, "Hai Tao, kau mau kemana ? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ujar Kris masih setia mengusak surai hitam Tao, mengabaikan wajah pemuda yang berada dihadapannya kini sudah merona heboh.

"Ng.. Aku mau ke kantin, Kris-ge sendiri ?"

"Kebetulan aku juga mau kesana, Ayo!" ajak Kris.

Jalan menuju ke kantin seketika terasa sangat jauh bagi Tao karena pemuda itu sedang sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat bersama Kris. Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti ia harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter pikirnya polos. Kris yang diam-diam memperhatikan Tao sejak tadi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Kris berpikir bahwa Tao gugup karena memang Tao tidak pernah bergaul dengan kakak kelas selain Luhan yang statusnya sebagai kakak kandung Tao.

Kris mengenal Tao sejak Luhan mengajaknya ke acara Festival Budaya Sekolah sebulan yang lalu. Dan yang Kris ketahui bahwa Tao adalah tipe orang pemalu dan err…polos. Bahkan terkadang Luhan kewalahan menghadapi sikap kelewat polos adiknya ditambah hal-hal konyol yang sering dilakukannya.

"Kris! Kau mau bawa Tao kemana heh ?!" Panjang umur kau Luhan, baru saja Kris memikirkan pemuda cantik milik Oh Sehun.

"Hanya ke kantin"

Kemudian Luhan melirik kearah Tao lalu mencubit kedua pipi adiknya itu gemas. "Padahal tadi pagi kau menolak untuk sarapan dirumah, ternyata anak panda ini lebih memilih sarapan dengan Pangeran Es ?!"

"Luhan-ge~ sakit!" rengek Tao sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari pipinya. "Tadi hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kris-ge" gerutu Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi baby, kuperhatikan satu bulan terakhir ini kau selalu menolak untuk sarapan di rumah" Luhan menatap Tao dengan pandangan menyelidik, sedetik kemudian Luhan menyeringai. "Dan Mama bilang kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang ?!"

Tao membulatkan matanya lalu melirik kearah Kris yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"I-itu …"

**Kriiingg~**

"Ah! Sudah bel aku harus masuk kelas, bye Luhan-ge, Kris-ge" Tao segera berlari menaiki anak tangga dalam hati dia merasa bersyukur karena bel cepat berbunyi walaupun ia tidak jadi sarapan.

"Yak! Panda tunggu!"

"Kau berisik Luhan, kasihan adikmu tidak jadi sarapan" gerutu Kris pelan lalu segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih penasaran dengan tingkah didinya.

**©KrisTao©**

Tao mengelap peluh yang membasahi kening. Tendangannya kali ini tidak terlalu bagus karena konsentrasinya terpecah. Beberapa kali dia melirik jam di tangan yang terasa lambat berjalan. Lalu, Tao bisa bernapas lega setelah pelatih Wushu-nya mengisyaratkan latihan sudah selesai.

Tanpa menuggu lagi Tao segera meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi tempat Latihan Wushu-nya menuju kearah ruang ganti. Tao ingin cepat pulang kerumah dan mengerjakan pr yang di berikan songsaenim. Setelah mengganti seragamnya, Tao berniat segera menuju halte bus. Perlahan tapi pasti kaki jenjangnya menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati parkiran. Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah bersiap menstarter motor sportnya sambil membonceng seorang wanita cantik yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Tao hanya bisa menatap sendu kearah motor tersebut yang mulai menghilang di tikungan gerbang sekolah.

"Kris-gege sudah punya pacar…" gumamnya sedih

**TBC/END ?**

Ini sih curhatan saya wkwk seriusan Cuma iseng, btw arigato gozaimashou untuk para reader yang udah review fanfic-fanfic saya /bows satu-satu/

Christal_alice


	2. Chapter 2

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Fall in Love**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / HunHan, KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, School life **

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa.**

**©KrisTao©**

Love at the first sight.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya Tao menyukai seseorang. Ah tidak! Mungkin bisa di bilang jatuh cinta, tapi sekarang ia patah hati. Tao merasa galau semenjak melihat Kris bersama seorang wanita di area parkir tadi. Tapi hatinya masih tidak yakin jika wanita itu adalah pacar Kris. Apakah Tao harus mencari tahu ?

Entahlah~ hari ini dia sudah cukup lelah karena kegiatan sekolah ditambah latihan wushu. Mungkin nanti dia bisa bertanya pada Luhan gegenya.

Tao memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu, Ms. Huang yang melihat sang anak tidak seceria seperti biasa hanya mengernyit heran. Pasalnya Tao akan berteriak seperti anak kecil setiap masuk ke rumah sambil memeluk dirinya namun kali ini anak panda itu bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali padahal kini wanita paruh baya itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Baby Tao…" panggil Ms. Huang lembut, dan Tao tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara mamanya. Pemuda asal Qingdao itu pun tersenyum―memaksa―lalu berjalan kea rah sofa.

"Mama~ Tao pulang"

"Kau kenapa baby ? wajahmu lesu begitu ?" Tanya Ms. Huang pada si bungsu Huang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tao menggeleng pelan sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Tao hanya lelah mama…" jawabnya bohong.

"Tao sudah mulai nakal ya ? Bohong sama mamam hm ?" sontak Tao menatap mamanya lalu menggeleng―lagi―dengan cepat, merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong. Sepertinya Tao lupa kalau naluri seorang ibu itu cukup kuat. "Kalau begitu Tao harus jujur, apa sesuatu terjadi di sekolah ?"

"Hmmm…Mama pernah jatuh cinta kan ?"

Ms. Huang membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya yang polos ini. Dan dari pertanyaan itu pun ia sudah mengerti apa yang tengah Tao alami.

"Jadi, anak mama yang satu ini sudah dewasa eoh ? Sudah mengerti cinta" Ms. Huang terkekeh pelan

"Ish mama~…"

"Ah oke, oke memangnya Tao jatuh cinta sama siapa ? Ayo cerita!" Tanya Ms. Huang dengan antusias.

"I-itu namanya Kris temannya Luhan-ge"

"Terus kenapa Tao lesu begini ?"

"Tadi Tao lihat Kris-ge jalan dengan wanita cantik, huft!" tao menggembungkan pipinya lalu megistirahatkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa. "Menurut mama, jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana ?" Tanya Tao polos.

Ms. Huang mengulas senyum lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam sang anak. "Jatuh cinta itu indah apalagi jika perasaan kita di balas oleh orang itu, tapi terkadang kita juga harus menanggung resiko sakit hati ."

Tapi masalah yang ada pada Tao, bahkan Kris tidak tahu mengenai perasaan pemuda itu padanya ?

**©KrisTao©**

Tepat pukul 9 malam hari, Luhan memasuki kamar Tao ingin memastikan bahwa Tao sudah harus tidur. Luhan terkikik sendiri ketika melihat posisi tidur Tao yang berantakan seperti biasa ditambah lagi pemuda itu masih saja mengulum jempol tangannya seperti bayi. Ternyata panggilan 'Baby' memang cocok untuk Tao.

Setelah merapihkan posisi tidur adiknya, Luhan melirik kearah meja belajar Tao yang masih diterangi lampu belajar. Mungkin Tao lupa―pikirnya. Luhan pun berniat mematikan lampu tersebut namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat menemukan sebuah gambar sketsa wajah seseorang dan buku ? Buku diary ?. karena penasaran Luhan meneliti gambar sketsa tersebut dan dengan mudah ia dapat menebak bahwa itu adah Kris! Karena ada tulisan 'Kris-gege' dibawah gambarnya -_-.

Kemudian ia mulai membolak-balik lembaran buku diary milik Tao. Ooh…akhirnya Luhan tahu siapa yang disukai didi kesayangannya. Luhan mengetuk dagu sambil berpikir dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak sumringah.

"Aku harus minta bantuan~" ujar Luhan girang.

Sepertinya Luhan akan menjadi cupid cinta.

**©KrisTao©**

"Dengar ya Tao-er pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menunggu gege karena kita harus pulang bersama!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu kini sudah berada di area parkir sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya kegiatan rutin Luhan di pagi hari yaitu memberikan beberapa petuah untuk adiknya. Tangannya dengan lincah terus membuat simpul pada dasi yang tersampir di kerah baju seragam Tao. "Selesai~"

"Iya Lulu ge―aduh?!" Tao mengaduh pelan saat merasakan lehernya di rangkul dari samping. Untung saja tidak terjatuh.

"Pagi Baby panda! Pagi Luhan hyung!"

"Ish Kim Jongin! Kau hobi sekali mengejutkanku sih ?!" Omel Tao kesal. Sedangkan Kai ? Pemuda berkulit tan itu terkikik bahagia setiap kali melihat wajah cemberut Tao yang menurutnya imut.

"Pagi Jongin! Nah Tao, gege harus ke kelas. Kau juga cepatlah masuk nee~ Kai titip Tao ya!"

"Oke Luhan hyung!"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa harus titip titip segala ? Memangnya Tao anak kecil ?! Gerutunya dalam hati. "Aduh sakiiiit ?!" Rintih Tao saat pipinya ditarik oleh Kai. "Yak Kim Jongin! Jangan lariiiii"

Kai hanya menjulurkan lidahnya―meledek―lalu berlari kencang menuju kelas sambil berusaha menghindar dari amukan si panda. Baru satu langkah Tao bersiap untuk mengejar Kai, suara sapaan seseorang di belakangnya membuat Tao berhenti.

"Selamat Pagi, Tao"

Tao menahan nafasnya kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan entah kenapa ia mendadak gugup padahal hanya mendengar suaranya, lalu berbalik dan…

Dihadapannya kini, Kris sedang berdiri dengan seorang gadis cantik yang bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda pirang itu. Tao masih ingat dengan gadis itu. Mendadak hatinya kembali galau lagi.

"Pa-pagi Kris-ge…"

"Itu temanmu ge ?" Tanya gadis itu pada Kris.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan Krystal dia Tao adik kelas gege berarti dia seangkatan denganmu…" Gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao sambil tersenyum ramah tanda perkenalan. Tao mengerjapkan matanya lalu meyambut uluran tangan Krystal.

"Aku Krystal adiknya Kris gege pindahan dari China, salam kenal ya Tao~"

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya sesi perkenalan itu, kegalauan di hati Tao mendadak menguap lalu senyuman bahagia tercetak di bibir curve milik Tao.

"Salam kenal juga…Krystal"

**©KrisTao©**

"Kris!"

Kris baru akan duduk di bangkunya saat tiba di kelas namun suara panggilan Luhan membuatnya heran apalagi saat pemuda berwajah manis itu memberinya sebuah gulungan kertas ukuran A4.

"Apa ini ?"

"Itu dari Tao" dalam hati Luhan menyeringai senang melihat ekpresi wajah stoic milik pangeran es itu yang berubah saat mendengar nama adik kesayangannya. Kris tersenyum kecil saat membuka gulungan kertas yang ternyata isinya adalah sketsa wajah dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak Tao sendiri yang memberikannya padaku ?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ingat bocah itu tipe orang yang seperti apa kan ? P.e.m.a.l.u dan kau bisa berterima kasih langsung padanya" sergah Luhan saat Kris akan berkomentar lebih lanjut. Kris akhirnya mengangguk kecil lalu kembali melihat kertas yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"How's cute…"

.

.

.

Menurut Tao hari ini sangat cerah secerah suasana hatinya, setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang bersama Kris adalah adik kandung pemuda tampan itu senyuman manis terus saja melekat pada bibir curvenya.

"Panda-hyung tadi kau berangkat sama Luhan-hyung kan ?" Tanya pemuda berkulit albino yang duduk di dhadapannya.

"Iya seperti biasa Sehun-ah"

Sehun mengangguk. "Nanti pulang sekolah aku main kerumahmu ya hyung, kangen masakan bibi"

"Masakan mamaku hanya alasan, bilang saja mau berduaan dengan Luhan-gege" tebak Tao tepat sasaran sedangkan Sehun hanya menyengir lebar.

"Hyung coba lihat keluar jendela, dari tadi aku lihat Kris-hyung memperhatikanmu loh"

Tao mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan saat ia menoleh, di seberang sana Kris tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Semburat merah di pipi Tao tertangkap oleh mata Sehun.

**TBC…**

Mianhae segini dulu ya, saya mau UTS -_- sampai ketemu di lain waktu chingudeul. Eh iya Krystal itu dari Girl Band apa ya? Maaf saya ngga tau x_x saya suka namanya sih makanya saya bikin jadi orang China-Kanada sama kaya Kris.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASHOU for :

**VAgustive, missjelek, ayulopetyas11, XiuBy PandaTao, dewicloudsddangko, DwitaDwita, taotao panda [guest], KTHS, fallforhaehyuk, jettaome, ajib4ff, 196, PutchanC, taoris shipperrr [guest], PrinceTae, 91, keuriseu[guest] dan untuk yang hanya sekedar favorite maupun follow atau para silent reader saya memaklumi asal jangan plagiat.**

Christal_alice


	3. Chapter 3

**Story by © Christal Alice**

**Tittle : Fall in Love**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair : KrisTao [MainPair] / HunHan, KaiTao [Slight]**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, School life **

**Rating: T**

**NB : The idea and story pure from my brain ^^****Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan seperti biasa.**

**©KrisTao©**

Pada hari minggu pertama bulan November, Kris bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Kegelapan masih membayang di jendela, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu tahu tidak ada yang harus dilakukan selain bangun dan menikmati udara segar di luar sana.

Masih ada waktu beberapa menit untuk pergi keluar, ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuh atletisnya di kasur yang hangat. Kris akhirnya bangun dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandinya yang luas dan berlapis keramik biru muda. Pemuda tampan itu memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin yang berfungsi sebagai pintu yang dilengkapi rak obat-obatan.

Membayangkan tahun-tahun sekolahnya membuat pikirannya ruwet, namun akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kris tersenyum kecil saat mengingat seseorang yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao.

Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam arang, matanya yang indah bak mutiara hitam dan jangan lupakan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Bibir curvenya yang semerah cherry serta semua tingkah lucu yang dilakukan pemuda itu selalu mendapat nilai plus di matanya.

"Tao…"

Setelah mengenakan celana panjang dan baju sport berlengan pendek, Kris bersiap untuk pergi lari pagi sebagai ritual tetapnya di hari minggu. Ia melompati dua anak tangga terakhir dan baru saja Kris berniat untuk menuju kearah dapur sebelum suara-suara berisik di luar sana menyerukan namanya.

"KRITH HYUNG!"―Si cadel Sehun.

"KRIS! Ayo lari pagi bersama"―itu suara Luhan teman sekelasnya. Kris berdecak kesal, berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara di luar sana namun ia teringat dengan Luhan.

Luhan.

Luhan kakak dari pemuda panda yang dikaguminya berarti kemungkinan Tao ada bersama mereka di luar sana. Kris melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kearah jendela, mengintip dari celah korden kemudian tersenyum. Benar saja di luar sana ada 4 orang yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pagar rumahnya dan salah satu diantaranya adalah TAO. Pemuda imut yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi kini ada di depan sana sedang menunggu dirinya ? Mungkin.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman di wajah tampannya menghilang saat melihat Tao tengah di rangkul oleh pemuda berkulit tan yang ia ketahui bernama Kai. Yang membuat hati Kris makin dongkol adalah saat ini ia melihat Kai tengah mencubiti pipi gembil Tao, mereka terlihat mesra dan Kris tidak suka. Pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untu segera keluar.

**©KrisTao©**

"Luhan gege help me!~" Tao merengek pada gegenya merasa sebal karena sedari tadi Kai terus saja menjahilinya, atau lebih tepatnya menggodanya ?

"Salah sendiri Panda kenapa kau imut sekali sih!" ujar Kai gemas masih tetap menarik sebelah pipi Tao. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda itu tidak ada niat membantu sama sekali.

"Itu dia Krith hyung, akhirnya keluar juga" Sehun menghela nafas lega seolah baru saja melepas beban yang berat. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Kris yang kini tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Mendengar nama Kris disebut, Tao semakin gencar melepaskan diri dari siksaan(?) Kai dengan cara menginjak kaki pemuda itu.

"Ouch! Panda itu sakit kalau kau mau tahu!"

"Kau pikir pipiku tidak sakit eoh?!" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil mengelus pipinya yang ia yakini memerah akibat cubitan Kai bahkan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena menahan perih sejak tadi.

"Tao gwenchana ?" Tanya Kris yang baru saja tiba, merasa khawatir melihat Tao yang terus menunduk sambil mengelus pipinya yang terlihat merah. Tao mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kai yang merasa bersalah mengambil inisiatif, ia kemudian berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda panda itu lalu mengelus pipi Tao yang ia cubit tadi.

"Tao-er mianhae nee, aku hanya bercanda" Kai meminta maaf , Tao mendongak menatap wajah memelas Kai. Sebenarnya ia kesal, tapi Tao teringat perkataan Mamanya untuk saling memafkan. Akhirnya Tao pun mengangguk lucu yang disambut cengiran lebar dari Kai.

"Jangan diulangi nee~"

"Oke Panda!"

Kris yang memperhatikan adegan tersebut hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada pemuda berkulit tan yang sejak tadi 'menyentuh' Tao. Namun tentu saja Kai tidak menyadarinya karena masih sibuk meminta maaf pada Tao. Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap kemudian menyeringai, satu hal yang mereka tangkap dari tatapan mematikan milik Kris…dia cemburu.

"Kkamjong thudah jangan ganggu Tao hyung lagi" ujar Sehun bijak yang diangguki oleh Luhan. "Ayo lebih baik kita ke taman".

Kelima pemuda itu pun memulai acara _jogging_ mereka. Kai berada di urutan paling depan, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Tao lagi karena merasa sudah cukup-_-. Luhan dan Sehun berada di urutan kedua dan yang berada diurutan terakhir adalah Kris dan Tao. Beberapa yeoja yang melihat kelima pemuda itu melintas hanya bisa berdecak kagum bahkan ada yang memekik heboh.

"Kris ge, mereka kenapa sih ?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Abaikan saja Panda…"

"Tapi ge…mereka teriak-teriak seperti itu Tao bingung"

Serius, bocah ini polos batin Kris. Ia mengacak-acak surai kelam Tao yang berada disampingnya merasa gemas "Mereka hanya kagum melihat Panda imut sepertimu" ujar Kris berniat menggoda pemuda imut disampingnya. Sontak hal itu membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao yang malu-malu itu terkekeh kecil.

Sehun yang sejak tadi melirik kebelakang semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, ternyata memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu lucu juga menurutnya. Kemudian pikirannya melayang ke beberapa waktu lalu, mengingat saat ia dan Luhan berada pada tahap PDKT. Mungkin terlihat seperti Kris dan Tao saat ini. Luhan menyenggol lengan Sehun pelan karena merasa heran melihat kekasihnya itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnia ?"

"Ah! Tak apa hyung hanya sedang memikirkan dirimu"

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?"

"Hari ini Luhan hyung cantik sekali~"

**Blush**

Kali ini pipi Luhan yang bersemu merah, pemuda cantik itu meninju pelan lengan Sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya. "Dasar gombal!"

"Hehe.."

"HUWEEEE LULU GEGE…"

Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan Tao yang berada dibelakang mereka. Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendapati Tao tengah tersungkur di trotoar yang paling membuatnya takut adalah dagu Tao yang berlumuran darah.

"TAO!"

Kris juga tak kalah paniknya, pemuda pirang itu sungguh menyesal karena tidak memperhatikan ternyata Tao tertinggal di belakang. Kris membantu Tao untuk berdiri, namun tidak bisa karena lutut Tao yang terluka.

"Huks…Gege sa..hiks..sakiit" wajahnya yang imut kini berlinangan air mata dan dagunya berdarah karena posisi Tao terjatuh tadi dagunya tepat menghantam trotoar.

"Tao, kau bisa naik ke punggung gege nee ?" Tanya Kris makin panik karenTao yang terus menangis menahan sakit di dagu dan kakinya.

"OMO! Tao baby kenapa bisa seperti ini ?!" Tanya Luhan takut

"Dia tersandung Luhan, dan bodohnya aku meninggalkannya di belakang" jawab Kris menyesal. "Sehun, Kai bantu Tao naik ke punggungku" perintah Kris pada kedua adik kelasnya itu. Sehun dan Kai segera membantu Tao yang masih saja menangis.

"Kris gege..huks.."

"Sabar baby, kita obati lukamu dirumahku eotte…"

Kris pun mempercepat langkahnya berharap agar cepat sampai dirumahnya, diikuti Luhan, Sehun dan Kai yang berlari di belakangnya.

**TBC…**

Bukan hobi saya yang suka bikin fanfic pendek-pendek sependek kakinya Ruki /plak/ tapi kapasitas dan kemampuan otak beserta imajinasinya aja yang susah diajak kompromi halah-_-a segini dulu ya…serius bikin fanfic itu ga segampang bacanya ternyata wkwk. Yang mau ngomel monggo silahkan 'w')/

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASHOU for :**

**Ajib4ff,ayulopetyass,diahuang91,KTHS,shitao47,Dwit aDwita**

**taotao panda,taoris shipperrr,clouds94**

**XiuBy Panda Tao, PutchanC,Kimjajang**

Christal_alice


End file.
